Flavius Conor
(previously) | age = 26 | height = 5’10 | weight = 160 lbs | occupation = Mercenary | birthday = January 14th | status = Alive | residence = | alias = Jin (ジン, Gin) | bounty = | medal = | epithet = Chatterbox (饒舌家) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Flavius Conor is a man affiliated with the Underworld acting as both a and mercenary for hire of a relatively low profile, going under the name of Jin (ジン, Gin). Previously, Conor acted as an agent of but due to unknown circumstances left the organization and with it, his attachment to the World Government. Conor has been given the epithet of Chatterbox (饒舌家, Jousetzuka) because of his smartass attitude and snarky comments, a name which annoys him to no end but has gotten used to. Appearance Personality and Traits Often referred to as “Chatterbox”, Conor is renown for his smartass nature that presents itself through his many snarky comments and ability to turn any serious situation around with his wittiness. He is able to make jokes about damn near everything ranging from objects or environment near him to more serious topics such as his past. Once, he even joked about his own nature claiming that he uses humor as a defense mechanism whenever he’s uncomfortable. A true statement revealing how the jest truly feels underneath. Truth be told, Conor isn’t very good at social situations and is more often than not, uncomfortable around others. The reason why he prefers to work alone. Aside from disliking company, more often than not company detests him as well. Around most people, he can be quite a nuisance due to the fact that he rarely, if ever, shuts up. Alongside his constant sarcasm and dry humor, Conor can be a very negative person, always believing that the worst possible outcome, is the most probable outcome. Even when others have told him to be more positive, his brain has been engrained to think this way since a very long time, and he claims, is the reason why he has managed to stay alive for so long. When it comes to defining his alignment, Conor is somewhere around the Neutral area. While he has no problems killing for a profit, he only does what is necessary and has never killed an innocent, in fact, the people he has killed, have all committed crimes or morally wronged him. Previously, as a member of Cipher Pol, he would mainly stick with espionage and investigations and would only kill “bad men” as he refers to them. Truthfully, Conor has a soft spot for children and would never allow innocents to needlessly die, not wanting kids to lose their parents the way he did. Now, this isn’t to say that he’s a good person either, Conor has no problem beating anyone to a pulp and does sell illicit products. It should be noted that he a has a particular distaste for the World Government and claims that one of the reasons he works as a Broker, aside from needing the money, of course, is to “annoy those fuckers”. Relationships Abilities and Powers Formerly, a CP-9 agent, Conor was one of the World Government’s greatest assets. He is proficient in the usage of Rokushiki but his exact capabilities are unknown. Although he does not have as much influence as some other Brokers due to being new to the scene, Conor had no problems keeping it together when around terrifying figures such as Scarface and Four-Eyes, meaning the man does have potential to rise in the Underworld. Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Rokushiki (六式 Six Powers) is a special, superhuman martial arts style. It is the main style of combat for the members of the World Government’s secret CP9 agents. As one of the previous CP-9 agents, Conor is a user of Rokushiki and is able to utilize it deftly. While he is a practitioner of all six, he does specialize in... Haki Equipment Seastone Tonfas: History Quotes Trivia Category:BQD Category:Male Characters Category:Underworld Broker Category:Rokushiki Users